The primary requirement of a golf cart is a frame that is sufficiently large for carrying golf bags of different sizes. The upper part and the lower part of the golf bag are usually supported by the upper and lower bag brackets on the cart, which requires a greater distance between the upper and the lower bag brackets and makes it difficult to store or transport the golf cart. The existing foldable golf cart mainly consists of a chassis, a main rod, a handle, a front wheel assembly, and a rear wheel assembly. Due to the general structure of the chassis' single round pipe, wherein the front wheel assembly is installed on the front end of the round pipe such that the front wheel cannot be retracted into the chassis, the cart occupies a relatively large volume and is rather difficult to fold. The front wheel assembly, mounted on a chassis having a single round pipe, has an unstable structure, affecting the steering flexibility of the front wheel.